Through Blood Red Eyes
by ecandbs8
Summary: What if Bella gets exactly what she wants, to be like Edward, changed. The problem is her blood-lust is like nothing they've ever seen, way out of control. Can her family save the Bella they knew? Or is it too late? Should i go on-Review. Rated M.idk why.
1. Preface

Reddened-Eyes PREFACE.

Running.

Wind.

Wanting.

All I felt as my running feet barely caressed the ground at an inhuman speed that felt new to me. But it worked to my advantage it was getting me to what I wanted faster. Nothing could stop me. I was in a trance to where I didn't know what I was doing.

Bella was left behind, with my family. Now I was the beast. It took over making me run faster pushing my new limits. Trying to lessen the time I had between me and the sweet smelling meal still laying miles ahead.

I suddenly heard sounds behind me, they sounded so blurry but precise as me new senses became attuned. I felt the sudden urge to attack, show that this was my meal. But nothing would make me stray from my goal. Not yet. So I pushed harder and faster. I could feel something drawing closer, my mind could not make sense as to what. Until suddenly something hard and warm slammed me to the ground. At this speed killing any human. But for me smashing me through several trees, until the momentum finally tumbled us to a stop, before I could make a sense of my surroundings I was grabbed by many hands.

I tried to fight but they were too many, not stronger but combined an unstoppable force. The beast inside me growled. It that was menacing even to its owner, but it only put me in a stone vice grip, which was unbreakable. Failure seeped through me making the thirst become intolerable and the already red eyes aglow.


	2. Final Bite

**Thank-you**lovabl3loz3r **for my first and only review. But come on guys!**

**Also thank-you to the people who have my story on their alert list, but come on- at least review as well!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer on chapter one. I am not Stephanie Meyers, I'll call you when I am:)**

_Final Bite_

"Bella" he said in a soft voice, as to not scare me. "Bella, it's time to wake up, love. You had a bad dream."

I slowly creaked my eyes open, ignoring the sleep in my eyes protesting. It was a dream? But it seemed so real. So close in time, but so far away. I was _old._ The thought of wrinkling to a point where raisins look smooth, makes me queasy. I was just standing there while Alice tried to cover up my aging skin with concealer to the point of 3 bottles. That's when I woke up screaming when Alice says in her beautiful voice. "Sorry Bella I can't do anything, guess Edward will never want you now."

I wanted to erase this thought from my memory, Edward said he was going to change me, he promised. But I could not get the image of that wrinkly old prune out of my mind.

"Edward, you're going to change me! You promised!" I said almost to the point of screaming. Of course Charlie will just think it's a bad dream mixed with my sleep talking.

"Ssshhh love, I will I promised. Just go to sleep, sweetheart." Edward cooed.

"But Edward I saw it! I saw it!" But I didn't have him convinced. As soon as I brought up the subject his topaz eyes hardened and his jaw looked strained. But he hid it as he hummed my lullaby, lulling me slowly into darkness and hopefully a dreamless sleep.

It took me a long while to get to sleep. Just thinking about if he leaves me and afterwards, who will I really be? These thoughts block me from darkness. I know that Edward knows I'm not asleep but I refuse to alarm him as of why. He would just keep apologizing for leaving me and I wasn't ready for anymore grief from any of the Cullen's.

EDWARDS POV.

As I saw her small frame shake with the violent images swirling in her dreams it worried me to the core. It will probably be the same dream she has had for months. But of course once she wakes she acts innocent and says she doesn't remember but I know her better. I see the fear in her eyes. All I know is that it is about the change, knowing her it is something silly like whether I will like her afterwards.

But I know her and even that doesn't call for screaming almost 3 times a week due to something she won't even share with me. Hopefully it's just nerves the change being a day away. I know it scares her to think about her life afterwards. And saying good-bye to Charlie and Renee will not be a very happy affair, but I know the pain will lessen immensely after the change, when everything is a distant memory, when you feel as if you didn't live it. You remember the emotions you felt, but not how you felt. It is as if it was told you in a story.

But then I heard Bella stir in her own mind numbing thoughts as well and I started to hum her lullaby. Little did she know that the time she has for sleeping was coming to a close. But most importantly, the time she has to dream. Where she can be whatever she wants or wishes to be. All I know is that if I could dream it would be about her.

Hours passed and she still did not sleep so I started rubbing circles on her back, and before I knew it she was talking, just mumbles at first but soon became pronounced words. They were mostly the usual. The ones like 'Edward' or ' I love you' sometimes even 'eternity', but this was new 'raisin' and her even yelling 'more concealer!' that I had no idea of, at most mystified.

BELLAS POV.

I woke up to the sun streaming into the all too familiar yellow drapes casting an ominous glow on my life as well as my morning. I realized with a ping of regret that this will be the last time for a while that I will see those yellow curtains my mom put up almost 20 years ago to 'lighten' up her new life. She did all she could to save her sinking life, until there was only one answer.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my trance like state only to be pulled deeper into Edward rock, cold arms that have now come to be known as my safe haven.

"Good-morning," I tried not to look into his black eyes. He needs to go hunting, he's probably leaving now, letting me face my last day alone. Suddenly, I remembered it was my last day. My body went rigid at the thought. He noticed.

"Love, what's wrong?" I could hear the very light hint of despair hidden behind serenity. He knew what was wrong. He knew what I have been dreaming for the past months waking up screaming in his arms. But he would still make me voice it out.

"I just now realized it was my last day. That's all." I know him well enough now to just wait for his eyes to lose their serenity and his mask faultier for a split second. And it did. Even though I knew it was coming it somewhat surprised me. He knew what I was going to say. So why when I say it his jaw tightens. That will be the mystery of Edward.

"When are you leaving?" I tried to put as much as a pout as I could, just to get the point across. While crossing my arms across my stomach, just to show that tonight will be yet another starless night.

"Now, unfortunately. But I should be back around five. We're not going far just to some local parks." He said with true fascination with my poutiness. "Well I really have to go love, Emmet is getting quite impatient. You know how he gets when irritable grizzly is in his near future. I love you."

With that and a loving but too swift kiss, he was out the door. Knowing this will be the last time he has to leave me because of his thirst did come at true comfort at best.

What didn't is knowing that I now have to busy myself for the rest of the day. Charlie is at work, I said my heart felt good-bye last night hoping not to make it sound too strange. Who knows when they fake my death they probably don't want to make it sound as if it was intentional. God knows that would kill Charlie, and in turn he would attempt to kill Edward. That would not go over well when Charlie's gun didn't even scratch Edward. In turn he would go off to the whole town. Then god knows the Volturi would have a field day, trying to cover that up, or at the least Charlie would be named crazy.

Oh God listen to me, my mind goes crazy when Edward's not here. I hate it when he's gone, and with a passion.

So for the rest of my afternoon I just got my microphones and played a new and weird CD until I knew every word. I guess Phil thought that the 70's were coming back, and with a vengeance. Before I knew it my scene went from talks of hellish fires to silence and cold arms slowly picking me up and running God knows where. I wanted to open my eyes, I was only on the edge of conciseness, but I knew who it was and last night only had me at about two hours and now my sleeping schedule was catching up with me.

"Bella, Bella" someone said while shaking my shoulder, that was not going to work.

"Noooo, I don't want to wake" I said so low and full of mumbles I don't think that they heard. They did.

"Bella dear, this is Carlisle. Open up your eyes dear" I did, slowly, and with much protest.

"Bella, wake up. Love, its time" that time it was my Edward. I shot up too fast, and fell off the couch. He caught me. That was getting annoying.

"Huh what?" I said confused, sleep still draining my voice.

"Bella, its time," this time I understood and shot straight up. Too fast, again, and felt dizzy and had to sink back down.

I finally got a look at my surroundings. I was on the unnecessary bed with my under the silk sheets and deep gold comforter, almost the color of topaz, the color of _his_ eyes.

"OK I'm ready for this." But even though I tried to hide it of course Edward heard the slight uncertainty in my voice. His stone mask wavered turning to fear, but only for a split second. Not even his family caught it. Edward opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Edward I don't want to wait. I've chosen my life, you. Now I want to start living it." He couldn't argue with the sincerity in my voice that I tried so far to cover up the raw fear. It worked, that's weird. It never works. Guess he has his own fears 

too, that may just cover up my own. Thank God. "So when are we going to do this?" I tried to find out as much as I could before my voice cracked.

"Whenever you're ready, love" he said, uncertainty still trailing his voice.

"I'm ready now." This time I didn't have to worry about my voice leaving a trail of fear behind for Edward to pick up. I had the upmost confidence. "But you have to promise me that you will not let me turn into a monster, you have to promise on your never ending existence, on my life even, that I will not be like Bree, or in any proximity of a human." I had the upmost confidence in my voice that it some how hid, the raw fear laced with pure anticipation.

His jaw tightened under the thought, but suddenly was replaced with worry when he looked into my eyes. Dang he did see it."Bella, love. We will not let you feed from human blood. I will not have my angel have to carry around regret for eternity." My outlook slowly brightened when I saw the determination in his eyes and voice. As if he knew for certain that he could stop me, God I hoped he was right.

For the first time I saw that Emmet was in the room with no one other than Jasper at his side. Ready to restrain Edward if he was to lose control, hopefully there services will not be needed.

Edward looked down at me with tormented eyes."Edward I know you were hoping that I would wait a few days, but in a few days you'll be saying the same thing. Can we please just get this over with? You're lucky I waited until graduation." I _tried _to say this with a weak smile, which faltered, of course. He saw it. "I'm worried with being a vampire Edward I worried about the pain. That's all. But its only 3 days, I'm pretty sure I can take it." Again my smile faltered on the last few words.

"OK who am I to stop you from eternal damnation. Bella if this is what you want then I will not stray you from your goal. I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what kind of monster or angel you are."

"Thank-you" is all I could reply. "Now, bite me." I chuckled; humor was good, it hid raw fear and all feeling in the right places. "Edward I trust you. And I love you, even with eternal damnation." His face held no such humor the mask was gone and raw fear was etched between the lines.

With that his cold, hard teeth penetrated my warm, soft flesh.

**I know cliffy. But here's the bad news. I'm leaving for Camp tomorrow morning and won't be back for a week. And if there's not AT LEAST 15 or 20 reviews I'm not updating. I might just rest instead of writing:P**

**The more there are the faster I review.**

**So press the little periwinkle button down there and REVIEW.**

**More reviews faster updates:P**


	3. Beggining

Chapter 3

The torture in Edward's eyes let me know that's my fantasies were coming true before the immediate pain in my neck. It faintly reminded me being stabbed in the neck with a blunt kitchen knife. I thought of this in the half a second before the actual pain set in. My tight lips couldn't hold back the gasp that sneakily escaped my unwilling lips. His hands on my cheek tensed at the sound, just as I was about to blurt out my reassurance when my voice was cut off. A thousand needles, maybe even more, were being stabbed into my neck.

The sudden sound of my reassurance then sounded like a strangled cough. The white hot needles were then spreading down to my chest constricting my lungs painfully. By the time it spread down my spine, my back was arching off the couch in an unnatural way.

'urgh,' is all that could escape my lips. My vision was becoming hazy now. The sides covering in black dots, I tried to fight it, the blackness and the unwanted screams trying to escape my lips.

Screaming won't help; nothing will. All you can do is to try to not lose yourself in the pain. I chanted this in my head hoping this would slow the spreading fire.

The hot needles were now invading my body burning me from the very inside of my being.

How long has it been? 3 minutes? 3 hours? 3 weeks? I couldn't tell you. The only thing I was aware of was a soft murmur on unintelligible sweet, silk words in my ear and something cold holding me.

Finally the blackness over took me. I was expecting it to be like when I pass out. Unfortunately not, instead of being in bliss, I was aware of everything. The pain, mostly the pain. The excruciating fire, radiating from every cell in my body, causing me to scream out for mercy.

To beg for my death.

I could feel the arms tighten around me when I screamed this. But I had no idea who they belonged to. They were just, well, there. More like a wall fixture rather than something that had meaning. Now that my mind wondered as much as it could with my body and mind on fire, I realized nothing had meaning. Who was I? Where was I?

I pondered this as a new wave of pain hit me. Hit me hard. It was as if this torture would change the pain just so I couldn't get used to the fire.

My throat was becoming dry and my voice raspy, but the pain was lost in the fire. The sound I heard coming out of my mouth sounded inhuman. Which made sense since that's what I was becoming.

Ohhh, that's what's happening to me! I'm living my dream, to become like Edward, to be worth it, or at least to be worthy. My only comforting thoughts were zapped from my mind when the fire somehow intensified.

As if I was doused in gasoline, doused in painful, hot, flammable gasoline. I realized by now that my eyes were closed.

Time held no meaning. It was no longer measured by the tick of the clock, but the intensity of the flames.

I started noticing that the burn started slowly leaving the very tips of my fingers. As soon as I started feeling relieved it was quickly replaced with horror as the intense burn bubbling under my skin intensified.

The screams ringing out in the room reached an octave higher. I felt excited murmurs around me. They sounded sadistic compared to the tremendous amount of pain I was in.

By now the fire was fading around my chest and pinpointing my labored heart. My back arched off the table as my heart was beating as fast as a humming bird. A faint giggle barely registered in my ears.

My back arched off the table as my heart took its last labored beats. It then shuddered and stopped. The fire was put out so abruptly it was as if someone took all the oxygen out of the room. When the pain ceased my body automatically recoiled into a small ball. It was waiting for the next onslaught of the fire.

'Bella,' the silk voice was calm and more controlled than usual. This was about the time I realized that my eyes were closed. The suddenly they were open. The sudden movement frightened me. My mind had already moved to the next thing, the soft, warm hand grazing my cheek. The unfamiliar feel set my alert and defense on high.

My body cringed and recoiled as my body launched across the room and gracefully slid down the side wall. All in half a second I was able to complete this action and assess the situation. Once I realized that there was no actual danger I took a more nonthreatening pose. As to not cause alarm among the men of the coven, did I really just say the coven, or think it to be more exact.

It was startling, how my mind wanders. There was just so much…room. To think of everything, while I was pondering this I was still keeping tabs on my family. My natural reaction was to bolt; self preservation. My eyes swiftly looked at all the familiar faces, wondering to myself why I should be scared. I didn't expect this. See them as a threat, instead of a welcome family.

'Bella, calm down, we hold no threat to you.' Edward's eyes held no surprise at my reaction. Which then got me weirdly pissed; did he expect me to fail? To be totally scatter brained and acting as if I'm permanently PMSing ? I felt as if he was setting me up for failure.

I didn't think Edward saw something he liked because suddenly he got this deep furrow in his brow. A deep crease set in stone. Stone! My hand flew up to face. The smooth marble surface surprised me. My right hand glided over my erect nose trailing down my soft cheek. A slow movement caught my eye from the far left corner of the room. It was Jasper.

'Bella I know this is disorienting but you have to try to reign in your emotions. You're going everywhere right now.' This forced to look into his wary eyes and see the many, many scars ranging across his body. My muscles involuntarily locked in place in response to the direct threat stepping toward me. He stopped in his tracks when he got a taste of my emotions. The same worried look registered on Edward's face in response.

The room was filled with a wave of relaxation. Emanating from the danger separated from the pack. I tried to be defensive but I couldn't feel agitated or defensive at all. I didn't like feeling new raw power and yet still not being able to have control.

'Jasper stop.' His serene face really ticked me off. 'Bella, I'm trying to keep you stable right now. You've almost snapped multiple times.' His voice was so calm. 'Jasper, stop I need to do this!' I was starting to yell now. An even more powerful wave of calm and composure hit me like a physical blow. Causing my muscles to relax and my mind to be at ease; unwillingly. I didn't like it. 'Jasper I asked you to stop,' but my voice was unable to hold the fury I was trying to feel. 'Bella, just relax,' his soothing voice whispered.

Edward took measured steps toward me, and wrapped his arms around me. His warm touch didn't frighten me now, I was expecting this. Although it wasn't threatening, it still wasn't as intimate as my memory expected it to be. 'My beautiful Bella, I love you,' I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were so earnest and full of love, most importantly they were coal black. Solid enough that I could see my face in their reflection, that alone was a surprise.

I could also see the faint brilliant red glow emanating from my face. I could feel the snap that Jasper was warning me about. My muscles tensed again and my back hunched over. My hands turned into claws against his chest when my fury took control. Edward's arms turned into restraints as I tried to get out of there. 'Bella, Bella, Bella calm down. Jasper.'

I sensed someone taking quick steps toward me and placing a light hand on my shoulder. Soon, it was hard to feel anything except overly calm. My hands, legs, and body posture became slack. 'Bella, let's not let you take on anything else until you've hunted.'

While he said this I became quite apparent to the burn in my throat. I got a little scared wondering if the burn from earlier was about to make a reappearance. An involuntary growl erupted from my lips. It scared me. 'Edward, let's go. **Now**.' The need in my eyes answered any questions my family was going to ask.

I gracefully leapt out of the window from my standing position and hit the ground running. I heard and smelled Edward behind me. I couldn't believe how fast I was going. At this speed I at least expected my surroundings to be blurry green walls. They weren't though. I could see every minute detail as if I was standing still, looking at it through a microscope.

'Follow your instincts; let your senses range out.' Edwards's velvet voice drifted towards me on the wind. I stopped in my tracks and let the leaves swirl around me caused by the sudden disturbance my entrance had made. I tried following Edward's directions not knowing really what to do.

Edward whispered to me to close my eyes and let my senses fan out to the world around me. Then I'll know what to do once my natural instincts took over. I tried to follow his advice and uneasily closed my eyes. I listened intently to the world surrounding me and realized I could hear about a mile out if I really concentrated. I scanned through what I heard and smelled and passed over something running in the underbrush about a mile northwest. Before I knew what I was doing the smell registered in my sensitive nostrils and I was off again.

My fast pace guided me to what I presumed now was three deer or more I couldn't be sure. The sickly sweet smell was both inviting and revolting. I tried to think about this but my natural instincts wouldn't let me, they have taken over. My rational thought was gone for the time being.

I barely registered quick footsteps behind me. This meal wasn't going to be enjoyable enough to defend. The wind shifted suddenly and an unbelievable enticing scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly changed direction and started running toward the East. It smelled like a delicacy filling my head with the scent; making everything else foggy. Nothing else mattered. I faintly heard and smelled someone following me. That was not going to work.

I quickly compared the risks of ignoring the threat or to keep going to my meal. That was a definite option. I couldn't waste any time defending. I decided I would risk it. I kept running using my new born strength to lengthen my strides. Faster.

Yet, my threat was still following. Gaining speed. Getting closer. Something hard and cold crashed into me. Rocketing me into the soft soil. A menacing growl escaped from my lips warning my opponent. Strong arms attempt to pin me to the ground. I was not doing that. As I found my new born strength I lashed out.

It was coming to a fight.


End file.
